Five Word Story
Instructions Add five words to the story below and be in the chance to win a beta key. All you have to do is separate each line and add your signature ant the end. To add your signature press the button above the editing panel or add --~~~~ to the end. Enter as many times as you like without going more than once in a row. The story must remain on topic and can contain no sexual material. Winners So Far GarWraith The Story The Recon jumped out of --Issi 17:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The way of the assault's --GarWraith 20:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) rocket, he slides over the --AemJaY 21:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) mass of rocks and debris. --GarWraith 22:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) He looks over the pile --Cdawg98 00:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to see the enemy team --GarWraith 00:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) closing in to his location. --EXomart 00:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) After quickly unsheathing his blade, --Xennec 00:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he slices through his foe --Cdawg98 02:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) foe can no longer stand. --GarWraith 03:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A shower of bullets rain --Xennec 03:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) down all around the recon --GarWraith 03:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) as he spots two Assaults, --Goliath 03:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) both armed to the teeth, --GarWraith 03:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) running straight at him wielding --Goliath 03:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a very large power axe. --GarWraith 03:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Knowing that he couldn't rush --Xennec 03:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) into such a suicidal fight --GarWraith 03:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he activated stealth and dashed --Xennec 04:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) around the corner just as --Goliath 04:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the rest of his team --GarWraith 04:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) unleashed hell upon the Assaults. --Goliath 04:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) With a grin the recon --GarWraith 04:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) un-stealthed quickly and waved thankfully --Goliath 04:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to the medic as he --GarWraith 04:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) jumps to a nearby ledge. --Cdawg98 04:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) From this vantage point he --GarWraith 04:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) can see the enemy HQ --Goliath 04:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) so he reloaded his rifle --Xennec 04:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and with one glance back --GarWraith 04:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) took aim to the windows. --Xennec 04:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wondering who the next victim --GarWraith 04:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) will be, he didn't notice --Goliath 04:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the enemy recon sneaking up --GarWraith 04:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) behind him. With a sudden --Goliath 04:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) turn he finds himself face --GarWraith 04:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to face with glowing red --Xennec 04:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) power armor, with only reflexes --GarWraith 04:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to dodge the recon's blade. --Xennec 04:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) He takes out his claws --Wimchimp 04:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and attempts to parry the --Xennec 04:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) recon's blade out of his --Wimchimp 04:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) hands, but to no avail. --Goliath 05:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) An assault appeared behind the --Xennec 05:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) recon, and takes out his --Wimchimp 05:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) minigun. Suddenly the recon notices --vrln 05:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the assault is helping him --Xennec 05:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) against a group of powerful --vrln 05:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Mercenaries hired by the other --Wimchimp 06:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) competing agency nearby: the infamous --vrln 07:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sorian Assassins Guild from the --Jack-Novius 09:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) neighboring area. Then the mercenaries --Ace240 10:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) helped the Recon kill and --RankWinner 11:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the confusion of the battle --GarWraith 12:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) took its toll on everyone. --vrln 15:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Recon had many questions --Xennec 15:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and most still remained unanswered. --vrln 15:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Why did you help me?" --Xennec 15:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Why were they hired here?" --vrln 15:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "What did they want with..." --GarWraith 15:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) But suddently there was a --vrln 15:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) explosion off in the distance --GarWraith 15:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . At first he panicked horribly. --vrln 15:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Not knowing if this was --GarWraith 15:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) just the beginning of a --vrln 15:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) fight or the end of --GarWraith 15:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a larger skirmish. He had --vrln 15:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) only been paid to finish --GarWraith 15:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the job assigned to him --Xennec 15:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . All these mercinaries were not --GarWraith 15:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) his problem. So he quickly --vrln 15:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) gathered his bearings and ran --Xennec 15:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) off to the next paying --GarWraith 15:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) job. But this one was --vrln 15:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) even more dangerous then the --GarWraith 15:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) previous job. Maybe he should --vrln 15:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) get his old medic pal --GarWraith 15:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to help him with this. --vrln 15:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe the meathead assualt would --GarWraith 15:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) not pose a problem with --vrln 15:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) such support at his back. --GarWraith 15:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) He contacted his friend, who --vrln 16.00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) was back at Dome City --GarWraith 16:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . Even though they had shared --vrln 16.03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) drinks from time to time --GarWraith 16:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) , his help was not free. --vrln 16.05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) So first he must collect --GarWraith 16:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) almost ten thousand dollars in --Goliath 16:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) medical supplies that the medic --Xennec 16:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) would need to make this --GarWraith 16:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) trip back home alive. That --vrln 16.10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) money was going to be --GarWraith 16:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) difficult to get, especially because --Xennec 16:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) his armor had been damaged --vrln 16.13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) heavily in the last battle. --GarWraith 16:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) This posed a serious problem, --vrln 16.15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) which was going to cost --Xennec 16:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) him more than he imagined. --vrln 16.19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hopefully his last paycheck would --GarWraith 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) be enough to cover most --Xennec 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) of the repair costs. Luckily --vrln 16.28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) his agency would help pay --GarWraith 16:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the remaining large amount. This --vrln 16.32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) would make his upcoming battle --GarWraith 16:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) at least somewhat winnable. So --vrln 16.38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) after the armor repair finished --GarWraith 16:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) , he accepted his latest mission --vrln 16.40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and began his long journey --Xennec 16:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) towards the enemy stronghold in --GarWraith 16:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a far away region. Unfortunately --vrln 16.44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the trip was a long --GarWraith 16:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) one, filled with dangerous encounters. --vrln 16.47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Also there was the cost --GarWraith 16:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) of doing business with several --vrln 16.52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) shady characters along the way --GarWraith 16:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . Each had their own agenda. --vrln 16.59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) None seemed to eager to --GarWraith 17:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) help the Recon, but still --Xennec 17:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he did not give up. --vrln 17.14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Night started to fall over --Wimchimp 17:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the city, and the Recon --Xennec 17:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) enabled his cloaking device. Now --vrln 17.18, 18 July 2009 (UTC the recon was ready for --Wimchimp 17:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) stealing medical supplies from a --Xennec 17:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) unknowing enemy agency. As he --Ace240 17:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) stealthy walked towards it, he --Wimchimp 17:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) began to scout out security --Xennec 17:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ,but then all of a --Wimchimp 17:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) sudden a guard triggered the --EXomart 17:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) alarm. He did not expect --vrln 17.28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) people to rush out with --Wimchimp 17:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) rockets, tanks, and other eqyuipment --Ace240 17:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . In other words he was --vrln 17.30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ready for a fair fight. --Ace240 17:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) He takes out his sniper --Wimchimp 17:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and looks through his scope --Ace240 17:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and begins to pick off --Xennec 17:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the higher ranked officers, but --EXomart 17:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the low ranked ones are --Wimchimp 17:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the ones causing him trouble --vrln 17.34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) because they kept trying to --Ace240 17:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) shoot him while he isn't --Wimchimp 17:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) targetting them, but of course --Ace240 17:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he will die if he --Wimchimp 17:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) is unable to kill the --Xennec 17:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Agency's commander. So the recon --Ace240 17:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) asks for his groups help --Wimchimp 17:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) take out the enemy agents --Ace240 17:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) his group swiftly comes to --Wimchimp 17:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) aid him, but it will --Xennec 17:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) kill their prey with ease --Ace240 17:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) After the base is captured --Xennec 17:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) , but that will be hard --Wimchimp 17:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) because the enemy is fighting --Ace240 17:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) so hard to keep the --Wimchimp 17:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) advancing soldiers at bay. Luckily --vrln 17.42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the Recon's team is able --Xennec 17:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) slowly make them fall dead --Wimchimp 17:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) one by one, until every --vrln 17.45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) all of them were dead. --Wimchimp 17:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) now it is time to --Ace240 17:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) raid the medical base for --Wimchimp 17:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) supplies, and of course fun --Ace240 17:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he also hopes there isn't --Wimchimp 17:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) too many more agents surrounding --Ace240 17:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the inside of the building --Wimchimp 17:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and luckily there arent any. --Xennec 17:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) As the recon uses his --Ace240 17:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) stealth to take medical supplies --Wimchimp 17:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he realizes stealth is useless --Xennec 17:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the agent delivers a blow --Ace240 17:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to the nearest person working --Wimchimp 17:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) , the kill was silent and --Ace240 17:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) didn't alarm any of the --Wimchimp 17:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) nearby agents. Recon smiled because --Ace240 17:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he had once again gotten --vrln 17.54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) away with a easy kill --Wimchimp 17:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and got a key for --EXomart 17:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the medical supply crates behind --vrln 17.56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) him, so he uses the --Wimchimp 17:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) blade on his back and --Ace240 17:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) kill the workers near the --Wimchimp 17:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) objective. Now he can take --Ace240 17:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the supplies out of the --Wimchimp 17:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) crates and sneak out of --Ace240 17:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the base. Next step was --EXomart 18:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to pay the medic a --Xennec 18:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) little visit. He moved toward --Ace240 18:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the medic, and takes out --Wimchimp 18:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a silenced pistol, and takes --Ace240 18:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the medic, and loots the --Wimchimp 18:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) plans for yet another enemy --Ace240 18:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) that he plans to kill --Wimchimp 18:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) , but this time not silently. --Ace240 18:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) him and his team head --Wimchimp 18:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) further into the compound and --Ace240 18:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) they all take out there --Wimchimp 18:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) weapons and move in closer --Ace240 18:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) when on guard comes out --Wimchimp 18:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the team raises their rifles --Ace240 18:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and quickly shoot him dead. --Wimchimp 18:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) They move in qiuetly so --Ace240 18:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) not to alarm all the --Wimchimp 18:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) nearby agents. Now its time --Ace240 18:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to take out the one --Wimchimp 18:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) pacing the halway. A recon --Ace240 18:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) comes out of the shadows --Wimchimp 18:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and slices through the agents --Ace240 18:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) armor, as if it was --Wimchimp 18:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) not even on the agent --Ace240 18:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) all of a sudden the --Wimchimp 18:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the recon saw a shadow --Ace240 18:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ,so he quickly cloaks and --Wimchimp 18:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC)